<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where'd You Get That Melody? by Random_Nerd3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368883">Where'd You Get That Melody?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3'>Random_Nerd3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Trash [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hadestown - Mitchell, The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Epic 3, Eurydice!angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), It's the end of spring, Jaskier is good at singing, Jaskier!Angst, M/M, No Beta, Orpheus and Jaskier sing together, Orpheus!angst, Song fic, Wait For Me, hadestown - Freeform, i die like a bard, not edited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier and Geralt finally meet the Lady of the Underground and her two lovebirds.</p><p>Or</p><p>Jaskier and Geralt stop in a bar and Jaskier sings La la la la la la la.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eurydice &amp; Geralt, Eurydice &amp; Persephone (Hadestown), Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Geralt/Jaskier, Hermes &amp; Orpheus (Hadestown), Jaskier &amp; Erydice, Jaskier &amp; Geralt, Jaskier &amp; Orpheus, Jaskier &amp; Persephone, Orpheus &amp; Geralt, Persephone/Hades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Trash [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where'd You Get That Melody?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A demon possessed me and forced me to write this while I was supposed to be doing work. :\ oh well. I hope you guys enjoy this AU.</p><p>Feel free to write in this AU if you want but this one shot and it's plot is entirely mine. If you try to re-post this without my permission we'll have trouble.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier cursed as he strummed his very out-of-tune lute. “I swear she doesn’t normally behave like this!” He exclaimed to the bartender, the man only chuckled and continued to clean his glass. After a few more tries Jaskier managed to chase away the last of the patrons except for three people and Geralt. Geralt, as always, stood brooding in a nearby corner while the other three people were talking in hushed whispers sitting at the bar counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on Orpheus!” The woman in a flowery green dress begged. The man sitting next to the girl shook his head,</p><p> </p><p>“Not now ‘Seph.” Orpheus answered, he turned back to his lover with star-crossed eyes. The girl leaned in and kissed Orpheus teasingly. “‘yidce come on!” He protested when the girl walked across the bar to the table Jaskier was sitting at. She didn’t wait for an invitation, instead sliding right into the seat Geralt vacated earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a bard right?” She asked him, nearby Geralt grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Barely,” the Witcher said, turning his attention to them. Jaskier feigned an offended expression,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I changed the whole country’s opinion about you Geralt! I’d say I'm pretty good bard.” The girl smiled then grabbed his hand,</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect! Then you know how to sing?” She asked. Jaskier glanced back at the bar, well aware of their audience. He frowned,</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that your boyfriend though?” The bard asked her pointing to the man called Orpheus. She smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“Orpheus. He sings the spring back into tune.” Jaskier rose an eyebrow, Orpheus blushed in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on then bard, sing us something!” The woman exclaimed, obviously tipsy despite it barely being halfway through the day. Jaskier glanced at Geralt, who shrugged. Something told Jaskier if he refused the woman something bad would happen. Sighing Jaskier gestured to Orpheus’s guitar,</p><p> </p><p>“May I?” He asked, Orpheus slung his instrument off his shoulder and handed it over. Jaskier strummed a few mindless chords and instantly felt the magic rushing through the instrument. He widened his eyes,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s magic!” Jaskier yelped in surprise. The others laughed,</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it’s magic Jaskier,” the bartender said. Jaskier frowned, he never gave the man his name. “Did you think this was a normal bar?” The man asked him. Eurydice slapped the man’s chest,</p><p> </p><p>“You’re scaring the poor guy Mr. H.” The woman laughed at Eurydice’s joke. The group fell to silence as Jaskier began to sing. The song he chose wasn’t one he performed often, but remembered since childhood.</p><p> </p><p><em> “King of Silver, King of Gold, and everything glittering under the ground.” </em> He sang out, not noticing the exchanging glances they exchanged with each other. <em> “Hades is King of oil and coal, and the riches that flow where those rivers are found.” </em> The four began to dance around him, Orpheus and Eurydice, the bartender and the woman. Orpheus and Eurydice gracefully moved their feet in synchronization to the music. Jaskier glanced at Geralt, the Witcher had a look in his eyes as though he was remembering something from long ago. He continued to strum Orpheus’s guitar, <em> “but for half the year with Persephone gone. His loneliness moves him crude and black, he thinks of his wife in the arms of the sun. And jealousy fuels him and feeds and fills him. With doubt that she’ll never come, doubt that his lover will never come back.” </em>Suddenly the tavern was filled with two voices instead of one, Orpheus had joined him in singing,</p><p> </p><p><em> “King of motar, king of bricks. The river of styx is a river of stones. And Hades lays them high and thick, with a million hands that are not his own.” </em> Jaskier quickly became mesmerized with Orpheus’s singing and let the man continue, <em> “With a million hands he builds a wall, around all the riches he digs from the earth. The pickaxe flashes, the hammer falls, and crashing and pounding his rivers surrounds him and drowns out the sounds of the song he once heard.” </em>Orpheus stopped, then stared at Jaskier. Taking his cue the bard finished,</p><p> </p><p>“La la la la la la la.” Behind him Geralt grunted and everything was suddenly back to normal. The bartender watched him with a new interest as Jaskier returned Orpheus’s guitar. Euryidice and Orpheus stared at him in disbelief. Finally fed up with it Jaskier asked, “what?” Mr. H leaned across the counter,</p><p> </p><p>“Where’d you hear that melody?” He asked, the lady in the green dress suddenly seemed to be filled with a new kind of hope. Jaskier glanced at Geralt, the Witcher wasn’t much help</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just something I’ve -” Euryidice finished for him,</p><p> </p><p>“Something you’ve always known?” She asked, Jaskier nodded. Whistling sound echoed loudly in a way that could’ve only been magic.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s early,” Orpheus commented off-handedly. The four of them exchanged goodbyes.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s impatient,” the woman seemed to justify. Orpheus looked down, “keep your head up poet,” she said tilting Orpheus’s chin up with her hand. “We’ll be back next spring. Besides, I’ve got a feeling that things are about to get interesting around here.” She said looking directly at Geralt. Jaskier watched as the woman hugged the bartender then placed a light kiss on Orpheus’s forehead, Once the woman left the building Orpheus leaned in and deeply kissed Eurydice on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll come with you this time,” Orpheus pledged while the girl shook her head sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“You know it doesn’t work that way.” She said to him kissing him one last time before following the woman outside. Turning back Eurydice asked, “wait for me?” Jaskier was confused, but it seemed to be an inside joke between the two of them. Orpheus nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“I will my love.” He said swinging his guitar to his back. Orpheus’s eyes didn’t leave the door long after the sound of gears disappeared. As the hours passed the bartender seemed to pick up a conversation with Geralt. To Jaskier’s surprise the Witcher was taking an active part in the conversation. “You shouldn’t try to eavesdrop,” Orpheus said sitting across from Jaskier at the bard’s table. Jaskier rolled his eyes,</p><p> </p><p>“What are you a saint? Geralt’s used to it.” Orpheus chuckled,</p><p> </p><p>“I can see why Lady Persephone likes you.” The poet said, “I’m glad we met you before they had to go back.” Jaskier frowned,</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Persephone? Like in the song?” To his surprise Orpheus nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly like the song. Hades and Persephone’s love makes the world go ‘round.” Jaskier curled his lips into a small smile. He took a drink of his ale then asked,</p><p> </p><p>“And Eurydice?” Orpheus’s expression darkened,</p><p> </p><p>“I doubted.” He said as if that explained everything, the poet turned his head to the bar. “I see the way you look at the Witcher Jaskier. Trust me, if it’s real it <em> will </em> happen.” Jaskier didn’t comment, then watched Geralt shake hands with Mr. H. Glancing at his new friend the bard couldn’t place which expression crossed Orpheus’s face as the two men walked over to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Jas, we have a contract.” Geralt grunted pulling the bard to his feet. Jaskier balanced himself then turned to Orpheus,</p><p> </p><p>“I hope our paths cross again.” He said, Orphus’s eyes sparkled,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure they will Jaskier.” Mr. H stepped forward, helping Geralt with Roach’s saddle,</p><p> </p><p>“Be sure to stop around next spring. That’s when the bar really gets into full swing.” Geralt nodded then mounted his horse.</p><p>“We’re off then. I see new songs on the horizon Geralt!” Jaskier exclaimed speaking while moving his hands wildly. “About us meeting the legendary goddess Persephone and her two lovebirds!” Orpheus laughed, then the two singers hugged. “Until next time my friend!” Jaskier said as he followed Geralt onto their next adventure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>